Love at First Sight, Right?
by LonelySword
Summary: One rainy night I was walking down a lonely street. I came across a ally, and that is when my life changed; AU, SOME CHARACTERS MAY ACT A LITTLE OOC
1. Love at First Sight

**Hey everyone. I FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFICTION. This chapter is shorter but it's because I wanted to end on this note. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I love writing it :D. I plan to make this story a good one so stay tune.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Usagi's POV

Today was nothing special. I wake up in a lonely apartment. Aikawa comes over and bugs me for the manuscript, even though it's hasn't even been more than 5 days late. And I end it with a peaceful drive in the rain. Nothing special.

I pass by a empty park. Might as well take a stroll while no one is here. I park in the empty parking lot and start to look around.

"I might catch cold", I grin. "But that won't stop

Aikawa" I chuckle.

I come across a ally way. How far was I walkin-. I stop my thoughts as soon I here a cry coming from the ally. I walk slowly inside its walls to find something I would have never guessed.

A small boy, no he's to big. A man. But yet so small and thin, fragile. Naked, covered in blood, bruises, and soaking wet.

I quickly came to his ad. "Oh my gosh are you okay?!". I put the small body in my arms. But what made me lose my breath was when I saw him open his eyes.

The most beautiful emerald you could image. No maybe even more beautiful. But they were full of hurt and pain.

A small, quite voice broke me out of my trance "h-help". My eyes widen. I put my jacket around him. Then I grabbed him into my arms and ran back to my car. I don't know why, I never cared for anyone. But now, I feel like if my heart is doings things on its ow

I open the passenger seat of my car and gently but quickly strap him in. I quickly shut it and run to the drivers side. I hop in and put my car into drive but before I drive I look at him and say. "Don't worry I will always protect you." What am I saying? Why is this boy making me scared. I don't know, all I could do was drive. A Drive in the rain.

But I do got a idea.

It could be love at first sight, right?

 **()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **So what did you think? Sucks right :3. But who cares. If you do like its a Review would be worth while and give me your ideas. I just might include them ;)**

 **LonelySword OUT**


	2. Is He Okay?

**OMG SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH. I DIDNT THINK ANYBODY LIKED THIS BUT THEN I READ SOME REVIEWS AND I FELT SO HAPPY. SO I WILL CONTINUE I PROMISE ILL UPDATE QUICKER (Sorry I'll stop the caps now). Btw I have said Usagi once if I do believe on the first chapter but I've changed it now that it says Akihiko. AFTER ALL THIS IS A AU :D. Anyway, Enjoy~**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Akihiko POV

I made it to the hospital in peace, seems impossible but highly true. Entering the ER section of the hospital I parked my car. I ran to the other side of the car and picked up the brunette, I made sure he was safe in my arms before running inside the ER unit. "HELP!" I screamed and everyone in the room stairs at me. "THIS YOUNG MAN NEEDS A DOCTOR NOW!" Doctors and surgeons came with a stretcher, while nurses were preparing a surgery room. I gently placed the young man on the stretcher and followed the staff to the surgeon room where they told me to wait.

A man who looked like a doctor came to me and spoke. "Hello, my name is Kusama Nowaki and I was wondering if I could talk to you about this incident." I looked up to meet the man's gaze. "That's alright" I reply. "Could you tell me if you know this man?" He looked at the board in his hand writing down something with a pen. "No, I found him in a ally way naked and covered in bruises. But will he make it?" To be honest, I was scared. I just meet the boy and I already felt as if I lost him my life would be over. "He will make it he just was raped, that's bad but he will make it." I sighed, That's a relief.

"Do you know if he has any family?" Kusama asked. I replied with I don't know. "Then that makes you his guardian, can you take care of him after all of this if we ask him if he has family and he says no?" My heart bumped. Taking care of him, of course. Said I would protect him and that is what I plan to do. "Yes I would love to-" I was interrupted by surgery door opening with a surgeon coming closer to us. He spoke first before anyone else.

"He survived the surgery perfectly and is healthy. He was raped if you weren't already told and his right arm was broken. He is alright now but is asleep." "Can I see him?" I don't care if I look desperate, because I am. "Are you his guardian, because only family members can see him at this time." Kusama quickly replied "For the time being he is until he tells us he does have a family." "Alright follow me." The other doctor said in defeat and guided me to his new room.

Turns out that when we went there the young man's eyes were already opened.

The boy's eyes widen to the sight of his savior he only saw for seconds but still deeply remembers.

"Thank you."

Misaki's POV

It's was dark and I felt cold. I kept dreaming of him. My savior, he was handsome. He was like a knight in shining armor- wait I'm not gay... Who cares he was kind. All I could see was him. Until my eyes opened. I saw white. Not white as in heaven but as in a hospital. He took me here. I know it. But then I heard a door open. And I saw him again, my savior. I was so happy all I could mutter out was a

"Thank you."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who is giving support to this story by reviewing, following, and favoriting. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or any chapter in general let me know. And as always**

 **LONELYSWORD OUT!**


	3. Misaki's Turn

**THANK YOU SO MUCH VINCIBLEPINE95 FOR THE REVIEWS. It keeps me Motivated to write more. But as I left you guys with a cliffhanger I will be updating TODAY. SO YOU GUYS DONT HAVE TO SUFFER AND WAIT SO YAY \\(*^*)/ Enjoy~**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Misaki's POV**

"Thank you."

His eyes widened. I guess he was shocked to see me awake. He was about to speak but soon interrupted by a doctor next to him coming toward his bed.

"I see you're awake." He said kindly. I ignored him and saw the man walk closer to me. He lifted his hand toward my face and gently caressed it. "Hello." He said this in a careful tone. Like I thought I was scared of him. How could I?

"What is your name?" I mumble out. "I'm sorry I didn't quite get that?" Honestly trying to figure out what I said. But you can't blame me. This didn't happen often to me.

I talked a bit louder but still quietly, "Your name? I wanted to know it." "Usami Akihiko."

My heart thumped. What a beautiful name. And a bit funny when you think about it, Usami sounds like Usagi.

"Yours?" I looked up to see him smiling gently. "Takahashi Misaki."

It was quite for the next minute, just us gazing in each others eyes. The doctor wrote something down and looked up at the two before speaking.

"So Usami-San I would like it if you please exit the room for a bit while I- I interrupted him. "No it's fine, please I want Usami to stay." "... Okay well begin then."

"How old are you?" "I'm 18." Usami seemed to widen his eyes and take a quick glance at me. I guess he thought I was a least a bit older, maybe. "Takahahi-kun,what do you remember after blacking out?" The doctor asked while looking at his board. "I saw Usami walking to me and putting his coat on me and taking me to his car to take me here I guess." I reply. I saw Usami taking a seat on my bed and tangled his hand into mine.

"I see." Writing more but then stopped and looked at me. "Do you have any family?" I felt a pang in my heart. I swag my head low and moved it in a 'no' nod. "Well you will be charged out in 2 day just to see your progressed on healing. I sure you know what happened to you right, don't worry Usami-San knows." I nod in a 'yes' motion, my head still low. "Since you have to family to take care of you, you will be staying with Mr. Usami here, is that okay?" I looked up to see Akihiko's violet eyes looking down at me. The were full a passion and love. It made me feel warm.

"Yes." I reply as soon as possible. I'm so happy.

I scooted closer to Akihiko. And hugged him. I was so great ful and all I could do was this to show him my gratitude. He returned it with a bear hug. He kept me close. As if we already knew each other.

The doctor took his leave for the time being. Seeing as the we wanted to be alone.

Akihiko was first to speak "Are you okay." He looked at my skin that was not covered by the hospital cloak. "Not really, I'm scared." "It's okay, I'll protect you." I felt safe being in his arms. Even though I only knew him for a day. It feels like I already fell like he is my everything.

 **It could be Love at First Sight, no that's to cliché.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hewo once again. I seems I have some trouble deciding if I should make some chapters based off of Misaki's back story with his family. It wouldn't seem complete without so I was thinking if you guys wanted it. And if you want some ideas to come up in this story than you can tell me what you think :). Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story it means a lot to me :3 tank woo.**

 **LONELYSWORD OUT!**


	4. Secrets

**Okay so I decided that since chapters are less than 1,000 words long I'm going to update every other day (or at least try) so the chapters can be longer also, I wanted to make sure to tell the people who are reading this story that the next chapters will be about Misaki settling in then there will be some romance and some drama llama. After that I will be posting chapters corresponding to Misaki's past. Anyway _(*3*)_**

 **ENJOY \\(*^*)/**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Misaki's POV

It's been 1 day and things are already getting boring, but I'm great ful Usagi is still by my side. And yep guessing you are noticing that I'm calling him Usagi. It is because we were talking, you know getting to know each other more. And I thought it was to formal to call him Usami so I decided that I would call him that nickname I thought of the first time I saw him. I started to drift into thoughts but then I noticed something, Usagi is taking a long time to come back. I started to get scared. My eyes widen. Maybe he left me, he thought maybe taking care of me would be troublesome. No I don't want that to happen. Not like what happened with N- I was broken from my thoughts as soon as the door opened.

"Hi Misaki, sorry that took long. The restroom near by was broken so I had to go to another one down on the lower level."

"It's fine." Of course, why would I think he would leave me.

Usagi walked closer to Misaki and put a slender hand on Misaki's head. "Are you okay, you don't look so good." He looked into my eyes. Trying to find something. You see the past day he has comforted me, and he didn't even know why I was crying. He just held me. Because he looked into my eyes and found all my pain.

"I'm fine Baka." I replied I didn't want him to know. My past, maybe later. But not now.

"Okay..."

Usagi's POV

"Okay..."

I knew he was hiding something. I can't stand to see him like this. It's depressing. I love him. So, I don't want to see him like this. I want him to be happy like normal adults his age. But nothing seems to be working. I hope that tomorrow when he arrives at the apartment he will learn to be happy again. Though you might think it was a mess, while that is true. Aikawa cleaned it for me. Why?, easy. I told her I would turn in my manuscript 'on time' but she didn't let me finish when I said like I usually do.

Meant like I usually turn it in, around 6 days after its due. Why, because I've been turning it in at 7 days. Simple.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Will you betray me?"

I was shocked by his words. Was this why he was crying? Because I was taking long.

If I known this I wouldn't have took my time. Gosh, I'm suck a jerk.

I walked toward him. I saw his eyes full of sadness. But that soon changed.

"Never. I will never. Because I love...-" the door opened to reveal a nurse.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to change Misaki's cast since he is leaving tomorrow." I sighed. I was just about to confess but this had to happen. It's so cliche. I turned to face Misaki again and saw his face blushing. It was so cute. I couldn't help but smile. He already knew what I was going to say.

"Misaki I will be going back home. I'll be preparing you room during that time." "Okay, bye Usagi-san" I came toward him and moved the bangs of his hair and kissed his forehead. He blushed at my movements but I didn't care. "Bye Misaki, sweet dreams." I walked past him and saw the nurse blushing as well because of the scene. I smirked. A new BL motivation. The women seem to just love all that gooey stuff don't they.

I walked out the hospital and went to my car. I started to head home. I wasn't lying earlier. When I said I was going to fix his room. I did this with a small smile on my face as I thought

'I'll help Misaki fight his demons. And... I'll fix mine in the progress.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **So... BET YOU DIDNT SEE THAT COMING. BAM. USAGI ALSO HAS SOME PROMBLEMS OF HIS OWN. .HA... Well I don't know what next. So yep. If you have any ideas of what I should right for this story or if you just love this story REVIEW AND ILL START REPLYING TO THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE END. So yep. Funny how I said 'So yep' two times. Just bored. I really am bored. Are you bored.**

 **Usagi: No one cares if you are bored**

 **Me: USAGI. HOW DID YOU GET HERE.**

 **Usagi: You left the door open and you made me have a back story.**

 **Me: TO BAD FOR YOU PANTS.**

 **Usagi: Wait. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME**

 **Me: Oh shet -runs-**


	5. A Beggining to Something New

**HEY GUYS. SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Usagi's POV

When I went home, things weren't easy. My penthouse was a mess so I had Aikawa clean it for me. She wanted to meet this Misaki kid that I have talked so much about I guess.

After she was done I made Misaki the perfect bedroom. I even added some of my teddy bears from my closet to finish it all up.

Before I knew it. It was time to pick up Misaki. I got in my car and headed for the hospital. I can't wait for him to see his new room. I'll do anything to make him happy. I'll do anything to make him smile.

Misaki POV

I woke up to a nurse calling my name. "Misaki-kun it's time for you to get up. You will be picked up from Usami-San in a hour." I got up and the nurse helped me into a wheelchair. I was the rolled to the front desk being told what to do and not do. Rule 1: don't go off without a guardian. Rule 2: have you guardian help you in this, his not here to watch you struggle. Rule 3: DO NOT deal with this alone.

I knew what he was saying with rule 3. Don't hide your feelings. If you are feeling sad, lonely, scared. Then go your guardian to keep help. Like I would do that. I don't want to bother anyone. I mean like, that is how I'm in this situation anyway.

Usagi came in finally and told the same and some different rules. While that was going on one of the nurses came and talked it me to ease my boredom. Her name was Mei, she was a part-timer here just because she liked to make people feel better. She was kind and she even game me a glass of water. She told me that if I don't feel well and end up back her that she will come find me and keep me company. Then Usagi came back.

"Misaki" I looked up. "The doctor gave a 'okay', it's time to go back to my place." He grabbed my wheel chair handle with one and with the other to get my bag of medicine and papers. The doctors and nurses waved me off as I left the hospital.

It was nice being pulled around by Usagi. It felt... Funny how I say this but, comfortable. It was silent and a bit awkward until he stopped at a red sport like car. "Well, uh.. Here we are." He smiled a awkward smile. Guess he felt the weird tension between us. I smiled, "I'm guessing you saw the tension between us as well." He smiled as well."Yea," he picked up my bags and helped me out of my wheel chair and into the car front seat. Huh, why do I feel... Strange?

I feel like I've been here before..

Memories appeared of the day I was raped and saved. I felt grateful again, but also afraid. I was scared. I kept my feeling to myself as Usagi came back into the car. I can't trouble him, after all he has already done so much for me. I can't be a burden, every through I know I'm already am.

Usagi's POV

As I was putting up Misaki's wheel chair and stuff into the trunk I noticed something about Misaki. He seemed quieter all of the sudden. I came around the car in the drivers seat and I saw what was the problem. Misaki was keeping something to himself. If only he would tell me his problems. Then I could have made him feel better. But as I have remembered Misaki won't tell me. That's the way he is. I chose to ignore the current situation.

I pulled out if the parking lot and made my way towards my apartment. As I was driving I thought about some stuff. Mostly about Misaki, I wish for Misaki to rely on me more. When we make it home I wish that Misaki will rely on me more and grow a bond with me. I wish for the Love At First Sight to be True.

 **()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **OKAY SO YEP. IDK IM JUST STRESSED AND MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ;3**


	6. Breaking Adpart

LOL IDK WHAT TO SAY.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Misaki's POV

The drive was awkward because non of us were talking. And also because of the atmosphere. And to be perfectly honest I don't think it was just me who realized the tension in the air because almost immediately Usagi-san begins a conversation.

"So Misaki, are you excited to come see your new home?" I looked up to see him looking straight up at the road. "Kinda... I'm actually a bit nervous." We come across a red light and looks at me. "Why is that?" He looks at me sincerely. "I'm not sure, I guess everything is just happening so fast. "Don't worry," he ruffles my hair as the light turn green and looks at the road. I would be lying if I didn't say that didn't make me feel better. I blushed as I still felt his hand's essence still on my head. I looked up ahead to the road to only find us stopping near a tall apartment.

Usagi drove around into a parking lot and stopped the car. Usagi-san quickly came over and opened my door. "Would you like you wheelchair?" "No, its not like I have a broken leg or something. Just a arm." He smiled, "Okay," I pulled out a slender hand, asking for me to grab it. I took hold of his hand with my left hand and he helped me up. I tumbled up a bit as I haven't gotten up for the past two days. Usage was quick to grab me as I fell with his hand held out. "Misaki are you okay?" He asked frequently. "Yes, thank you Usagi-san." I blush as I get my balance back. " I'll go open the door for you, then I'll come back to go get your stuff." "Okay." I walk closer to the stairway even though I don't know where I'm going. Usagi quickly jogged over to behind us and guided me to my new home.

We stopped at the highest floor to a door. Usagi putted in a code then entered the penthouse. I asked if I should shut the door but he told me it shut automatically. I kept walking through the short hallway until I came across what I'm guessing the living room.

"Wow..." I breathed in. This place was huge. Its the biggest living arrangement I ever lived in. Usage seemed to chuckle as he looked at my face. " ill go get your stuff from the car, you can explore if you want or just take a seat. My home is your home."

"Thanks Usagi-san." He goes back to the car to fetch my other stuff while I look around. 'This place is pretty huge.' I take a look at he kitchen. 'To bad I never learned how to cook.' All of the sudden I hear a front door open rather quickly and shut hardly.

" AKIHIKO IM HERE TO COLLECT YOUR MANUSCRIPT!" 'manuscript? As in writing?' I exit my way out of the kitchen to only meet a young women orange-wish color hair and blue eyes. Then she takes a look at me. "Oh my, well aren't you just adorable!" She runs over to me and introduces herself. "Hello there cutie! I'm Aikawa! I'm Usami's editor!." 'Editor?, Usagi is a writer?'

Usagi then enters the room with a face of boredom. The lady then runs over to Usagi yelling about a manuscript. "USAMI-SAN, IM DONE GIVING YOU EXTRA TIME FOR YOU TO GET DOING ALL THIS NONSENSE. BRINGING ALL THESE GUYS AND WHAT NOT OVER HERE AND GIVING ME MORE WORK BY CLEANING YOUR NASTY PENTHOUSE JUST TO COME BACK AND SEE YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED YOUR DAMN MANUSCRIPT."

I was taken back by these words because they seemed so full of anger. She looked like she was full of anger. It reminded me of him. A tear ran down my eye and Usagi must have noticed it. "Aikawa please wait a moment. He walked pass her. "DONT WAIT A MOMENT ME MISTER. ILL HAVE YOU KN-" She turned around to find Usagi walking towards me and stops yelling as she looks at the scene before her.

Usagi softly pulled me into hug, I say softly because he tried to not aptly pressure to my right arm. "It's okay Misaki. " he rubs my back and pets my hair. I snuggle in his embrace, and from the corner of my eye I can see the lady looking a bit ashamed.

After about 5 minutes (or so it felt like), Usagi pulls me out of his embrace as we both face her. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I would like to get to know you, would you like to sit down?" I slowly nod and slowly make my way over to a fuchsia leather couch. I tale a seat on the couch and Usagi follows and sits next to me.

"Hello my name is Aikawa, I am Usami's editor."

"Hello I am Takahashi Misaki." All of the sudden I yawn.

"Misaki are you tired?"

"Kind of."

"Would you like to take a nap?" A nap sure does sound good right now. "Yeah that sounds nice."

"Okay follow me, I'll take you to a room where you can rest" He gets up waiting for me to do the same, but as soon as I get up I bow towards Aikawa. "Thank you for stopping by but I must go now" As on queue, Usagi begins to walk towards the stairs and follow him. "Bye Misaki-kun!" She gets up and waves as I climb up the stairs.

Usagi then opens a door to a room full of toys. "I'm sorry I don't have your room prepared so for now you are going to have to sleep in my room. I take a look around at everything. It's a toy paradise! I slowly come closer the bed and sit down on the bed. "Well are you going to lay down? I can tuck you in if you like."

"Okay." I slowly lay myself down and Usagi comes over to tuck me in. We were silent the whole time but then Usagi breaks the silence when a question I wasn't expecting. "Why are you ignoring me?" 'What?' I slowly look over to Usagi but I keep my head low. "I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong." "Why are you not talking to me!" He grabs my shoulders to make eye contact. "Please tell me. Why aren't we talking like we used to."

"I'm sorry." I reply looking down at the bed sheets. "I just haven't been feeling like myself." "Then tell me.

"I can't." I'm worry Usagi but this is something into say. Because if you knew, you would not want to see me ever again.

It was silent. Usagi dropped his hands off my shoulders. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He ruffles my head and kisses my forehead. "Just go to sleep." I lay myself down still blushing from the kiss. I fall asleep right after I close my eyes missing the small whisper from Usagi.

Usagi's POV

I knew Misaki fell asleep. So I didn't mind saying those three little words. But, if only I could say it when he was awake.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **SO IF YOU LIKED THE LONGER CHAPTER THEN PLEASE REVIEW ;3**

 **Usagi: They don't have too Me: Well when you stay up to 5 am everyday you expect something at least**

 **Usagi: Well I write as well but I'm not asking for fans**

 **Me: Shut up**


	7. Therapy

Oml I haven't updated in like a year ;-; but I plan on getting back in track! I hope my writing gets better and hopefully it's has less spelling errors :), I hope you enjoy! Also I wanted to say that most conversations are in THRID PERSON, I was too lazy to go back and fix the middle of this chapter so :P

Third Person

(Couple of months time skip)

Sleeping proved to be a challenge for Misaki.

Not only for the broken arm, but the nightmares that only haunted him at night. The nightmares would included waking up with heavily breathing and covered in sweat, and each night these things became worse. In fact it was so bad that the doctor himself said for him to sleep with company and to be woken about each 2 hours.

And if there was one word that could describe how Misaki felt at the moment it could be explained with one simple word.

Embarrassment.

At the last Doctor appointment, he got his cast removed, he was still required to not do any extreme exercises though. But since he was healed he was now required to apply to therapy. Which was the most embarrassing part. Now you may wonder why he was embarrassed, well if he didn't have to have Usagi come it'd be much better. Now Usagi gets to know about all of his dark past.

The appointment was to be held the following week.

UxM UxM UxM UxM UxM UxM

(Misaki POV)

Usagi parked in front of the office. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't blushing, he didn't even try to be normal, he parked right on the curve in front of the curve. I don't want to be rude but won't his car get towed. Usagi seemed to catch onto the drift and replied with a 'don't worry' like hell I'm not.

He came to the other side of the door and opened it for me, he picked up my hand, and made sure to grab to one that wasn't healing.

We made our way inside and the lady at the front greeted us.

"Hello how may I help you!" She seemed awfully cheerful to be in a first face you see for a therapist. I hid behind Usagi.

"Hi, we have an appointment under the name of Usami Akihiko." Usagi said quickly, getting the gist of the situation.

"OMG, arey you the Usami Akihiko!" I love you! Wait oh yeah let me look up the name." I cringed at the fact that Usagi didn't notice the fact that the woman took a phone of us, he was instead rubbing my hand in assurance.

"Ah yes Usami Akihiko! Go to room 213, take a left, another left, and a right. It should be the first door on your right!"

We start walking using the directions we were given until we reached room 213. We knocked and the door opened.

'Oh boy this is going to be a long day.'

||FAVORITE | FOLLOW | REVIEW||


End file.
